


Another War In This Dark Universe

by Theif_Of_Blood



Series: Another War in this Dark Universe [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theif_Of_Blood/pseuds/Theif_Of_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May the God Emperor have mercy on these poor souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another War In This Dark Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and i appreciate any support.

The sound of gunfire. The distant thunder like explosions, each telling me that we have hit the enemy and inflicted some damage against this horde of disgusting xenos. The cries of the wounded and the screams of the now dying, either by the quick death by a bullet to the skull or sword through the abdomen. These sounds have described my career in dealing with these … things. Even though I have spent well over a decade fighting them it still chills me to the very bone that, whether they be dying or killing, that these xenos are always …. **smiling**. Every time I have shot one it smiled choking on the the very blood that flows through its veins. Every time I have stabbed one it would begin laughing uncontrollably, even if I were to crush their puny necks they would laugh but with the sound of crackling bones to accompany it.

Though they trouble me I must put on a strong face. Especially in front of the men, for if they knew of my fear of these things, and their fetish for pain, their already fragile morale would break. And if they were to break then I would have to do the worst part of any Commissar’s job. Executing the cowardly in hopes of rallying the others. It is a horrible feeling to know that you are wasting potential for greatness, but in a never ending battlefield that is our universe, sacrifices must be made.

**For the God Emperor. For mankind.**


End file.
